


Papi Pacify

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: this is just filthy....enjoy!





	Papi Pacify

**Author's Note:**

> this is just filthy....enjoy!

 

_**“You like this….don’t you?”** _

You blushed and nodded. He growled before trailing kisses down to her neck. You laid back on the bed and let him climb on top of you.

Sitting up and taking the shirt you were wearing off, Erik unsnapped your bra within seconds and pushed you back down. His eyes flickered up to yours as he licked from your collarbone, all the way down to the valley of your breasts. “Oh….baby…” You moaned, covering your mouth afterwards. He chuckled darkly before putting your right nipple in his mouth, fiddling with the left.

Throwing your head back, you arched your back and let out a loud “Oh!”. After working his magic on both areolas, Erik grabbed both of your hands and brought them down to your panties. He spoke softly, but his tone was deep and smooth. You watched him with heavy eyelids.

“When was the last time you touched yourself?”

Your eyes widened. Well, shit. You had opened her mouth to say something but Erik’s lips cut you off. You kissed him back but quickly gasped as you felt his slim fingers traced against her sensitive clit. “Shit…” You exclaimed and grabbed a hand full of the sheets. He smiled. “I guess its been a long time.” He said, matter of factly. You rolled your eyes before closing them.

“Look at me.” Erik told you, sternly. Your eyes snapped back open immediately. Beginning to rub your clit, he brought his lips to yout ear. “This mine?” He asked. With a pleading moan for him to go faster, you let out a breathy “Yes.” He added another finger and bit his lip.

“Good girl.”

His eyes stayed on your face as he crawled in between your thighs. Kissing both of them, he smirked devilishly.  Bracing yourself, you gasped loudly as he took one long lick from your outer lips up to your sensitive nub.

“Shit!” You yelled. Erik grabbed on your legs and started to feast.

You grabbed the back of his head. “Right….right t-there baby….” You cooed to him. He continued to work his magic and reached up to squeeze on your breasts. Diving deeper into your nectar, he groaned as your moans started to get louder.

You sat up slightly, looking down at him. “I-I don’t think-I can’t-wait….” You staggered at him. He looked up at you and pushed you back down. Stopping his actions and replacing his tongue with his fingers, he spoke.

**“Take that shit.”**

The way he spoke. The deepness in voice. It did something to you. He went back to eating you out and gripped your waist. By this time, your chest starting heaving and both of your hands were balled up in the sheets. Erik took the hints.

Slowly entering his fingers inside you, while watching your reaction, he smirked. “I’m gonna…..” You trailed off, starting to squirm. He sat up and continued to pleasure you with his fingers. He hovered over you and kissed your with passion.

_“Are you gonna cum? For me?”_

You nodded rapidly. A burning sensation approaching in your abdomen. He bit his lip and whispered in your ear.

“What’s my name, Y/N?”

You yelped in pleasure as his fingers picked up the pace. “Fuck! Please….baby….can I cum? ” You asked him in a pleading tone. The feeling was more than foreign. It was euphoric. You grabbed onto his free arm. “Not until you same my name, princess.” He told her. You thrashed your head back and forth.

“Erik…..please…”

He wrapped his hand around your throat, you grabbing onto his wrist. “Say it again.”  He commanded. You whined as your body had started convulse. That was it. You couldn’t hold it in anymore.  "Erik, please!“ You begged. With a satisfied look on his face, he granted your wish.

**_"Cum for me.”_ **

With a thrash and a loud scream, you rode out your orgasm. It crashed through your body and made you see stars. Erik held you down and brought his fingers to your lips. You opened her mouth and accepted them, tasting yourself.

“Good girl.”

You breathed deeply, laying down and looking at him. He kissed your cheek. “Tired?” He asked you. You just nodded her head. “Good. That means I did well.”

“Looks like I’m not the only one that’s tired…” You said, watching as Erik’s eyes started to get droopy. He scoffed and laid next to you. “This isn’t over. See you in the morning.” He whispered to you, kissing your neck. You giggled before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
